


night in

by watchmyback



Series: sasusaku month [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sakura would later wonder if this was the first time she saw sasuke smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night in

Her dorm was an absolute mess, and she struggled across heaps of dirty laundry to reach her mini fridge.  Ino had dropped off a carton of ice cream for her earlier, a knowing look sharpening her clear blue eyes.  The ice cream was mint chocolate chip and it was Sakura’s hot (or, rather, cold) date for the evening.  

A few days ago, when Shi first broke up with her, she’d been angry.  He always got jealous over the most ridiculous things; he’d actually had the gall to accuse her of being in love with _Naruto_.  But once the argument had started, it seemed Shi had an inexhaustible list of her failures as a girlfriend.  

And so the first night in, she’d screamed into her pillow.  

But tonight was the second night.  Tonight, she’d cried her fair share.

After giving up on her search for a bowl, she plopped back into bed and simply dug right into the carton with a spoon.  She’d resigned herself to the fact that the first sweet taste of mint and chocolate would be the highlight of her evening.  

It was pretty delicious, but not delicious enough to slow her tears.

There was a sharp, quick knock on her door.  Sakura briefly wondered if they’ve leave if she kept quiet.  Just as the thought crossed her mind, her spoon slipped from her fingers and on to her jade duvet, and before she stopped to think-

“Oh, shit!”  Instantly, she clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late.  Now knowing they were being ignored, the visitor rapped again.  She slumped into her mountain of pillows.

“Who is it?” Sakura finally asked, hating the effect of tears on her voice.  

“Sasuke.  Let me in.”

Oh, just perfect.  Sakura had spent more than her fair share of time with Sasuke; he was, after all, Naruto’s best friend.  

But he was simply _insufferable_.  Usually, he mostly ignored her presence, even if she spoke directly to him.  Always wanting to assume the best, Sakura had assumed he was just shy.  But, my god, the minute he’d opened his mouth he revealed himself to be the most arrogant boy on campus.  He never had to study, never had to put in an ounce of work for his stunning grades and skill, and he was more than happy to advertise the fact.  

There was just no way he was getting into her dorm and seeing her like this.  He’d lord it over her for the rest of their uncomfortable acquaintance.  

“No.  What do you want?”  Normally she made an effort to be nice to Sasuke, simply out of affection for Naruto, but she allowed herself this one slip up.  She heard an annoyed grunt from behind her door.   _Good._  

“English project.  Due next wee-”  Sakura wrenched her door open with as much force as physically possible.  She allowed Sasuke a moment to take in her vaguely terrifying five foot three frame, her sloppily tied bun, the barely dried tear tracks, and her red eyes.  Oh, and the carton of ice cream in her hand.  

“Yeah.  Excuse me for not feeling up to Charles Dickens tonight.”  She wielded her spoon like a weapon as she spoke.  To anyone else, Sasuke would have appeared unsurprised, but Sakura caught the small quirk of his brow, the tightness of his eyes.  It was strangely satisfying to know that she’d surprised the “all knowing” Sasuke Uchiha.  She patiently waited for him to flee the scene without another word.  

He wasn’t moving.  His fists were clenched at his sides, and his whole frame had gone slightly tense.  

Kami, was he really getting this worked up about her missing a study session?   It wasn’t as if the righteous asshole wasn’t still going to pass the class.  Besides, she did more than her fair share of work for him to be so-

“What happened?”  His tone was strangely even despite the lethal look in his eyes.  Sakura could’ve sworn she saw a flicker of red.  

“I don’t see how that’s…” She started off sassily, but she’d already exhausted too much of her anger on Sasuke.  “Break-up.  Please refrain from commenting.”  She’d already turned to go back into her blanket cocoon when he spoke.  Sakura waited for the snarky remark to hit her just before she managed to shut the door, but it never came.  

“Who with?” He asked, catching the door before it slammed on him.  Sakura sighed.  It was so like Sasuke to not even know she had a boyfriend in the first place, even if every last one of their friends knew.  In fact, it was so typical of Sasuke that she was shocked he even cared enough to ask.  

“Shi.  Pre-med at Kumo.”  She sighed the words more than she spoke them.

“Tch,” was all Sasuke offered in response.  She threw herself back on her bed, expecting that to be the end of Sasuke’s little visit.  But he remained an awkward fixture in her doorway.  Sakura wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him so out of place and...were the tips of his ears turning red?

“Well, he’s an idiot,” Sasuke told her ceiling very intently.  Sakura nearly fell off her bed in shock.  She usually put the concepts “Sasuke” and “nice” in completely different sections of her mind.  Shaking herself, she decided that even Sasuke was bound to stumble into politeness every now and again.  

“You’re right.  Who’d break up with me, right?  I’m a damn delight.”  His eyes flickered to hers, catching her mischievous grin.  

Sakura would later wonder if this was the first time she saw Sasuke smile.

“Aa,” he said slowly, deliberately.  “You are.”  

Sakura’s cheeks flushed to match Sasuke’s ears.  Still clumsily lingering in her doorway, he suddenly remembered himself and hastily waved his hand at her.  

“Let me know about the project.  And...feel better.”

Whether or not it was the first time Sakura saw him smile, it was certainly the first time she began to see the small glimmer of light in him.  

And, for the first time in her life, she had an English project to look forward to.  


End file.
